The Field Of Doom - Fanfiction
"Let the games begin ......." Character: '''Echo Brine '''Rated: '''Teen '''Chapter: '''1 '''Series: '''Dark Past '''Next: '''Friends With The Monster ''The grass was wide and free, yet tall and thin. No sign of sunshine or a sign of blue sky. The sky was black and there were grey clouds spreading across the Earth. The rain was pouring hard every time my feet hit the ground. Running was the only solution. It wasn't my kind of place. Abondened in a whole new world, yet a complicated world. A different dimension.'' ''I was only seven. '' ''All I could hear was my heart beating like a jack hammer, and my breath getting weaker. But I managed to run faster. Couldn't look back at the monster. It was dark and mysterious. It had the most brightest eyes I had ever seen. The foosteps of the unknown creature were getting closer to me, and I tried not to slow down. I struggled to take the cap of my water bottle, and then it hit the ground. '' ''Don't cry over spilled water. '' ''Cramps were rising in my legs, but the pain got stronger every time I moved them. I couldn't go back for the bottle now. The creature was closing in and I heard it breathing rapidly. I made a slight attempt at putting on my floral coat, but that slipped too. The creature made a quick stop at where I dropped my jacket. '' ''My water was gone. '' ''He had crushed the bottle with his very hand. He was too busy scanning my coat for clues or something else I didn't expect. My laces are loose. I trip over them and I fall onto the grass. It's damp and smelly. The grass smelt of fresh cut grass. It was sort of a nice smell, but at the same time it was sickly. '' ''I was trapped. '' ''The shadow was leaning over me, breathing heavily. I tried not to scream. Nothing but a little squeak left my gaping mouth. He picks me up by my right leg, and drags me across the field. My coat was in his palm and the bottle was left in the grass. I was thirsty and hungry. I had nothing to eat for a day. '' ''Am I going to die? '' ''That one question should be answered but I think this man wouldn't talk at all. Minutes later, we are in a house. It was a large house with many cream walls and rich green carpets. Or should I say blocks? He then takes me down a few stairs and we enter a basement. Was this his house? '' ''I had no clue. '' ''He places the jacket onto the small table beside him, and he is holding a pick axe. I was pinned to the ground. God knows what will happen? I let out a little scream and then the axe was dropped onto the floor. '' ''"Herobrine ..."'' ''What is a Herobrine? I sat up on my knees and gazed at him. He got less misty and his eyes were more clear to look into. '' ''"Adopt ..."'' ''Adoption? Was he adopted? Or was I going to be adopted by a monster? I tilt my head. I was confused. He pulls my hair and whispers in my ear. '' ''"You ..."'' ''I struggle to get away from him, as he crushes me with his strong arms. I was adopted by a monster. And I did not enjoy that moment one bit. Even though I had forgot who my real father was, but I did know that my name was Stevie. '' ''"Your name is Echo now ..."'' ''I look over at him in shock. My name was now Echo. But why? Did my voice ever echo? Or was it an important word to him? I didn't want to speak. I was too speachless to mention my new name or why am I adopted by some freak. He scares me. '' ''His eyes are evil. '' ''Every time I look into his eyes, it gaves me a chill down my spine. I think he's going soft on me. He holds me close to him, this time he is hugging me. I try again to get off his lap, but then he pins me back onto the ground, raising the pick axe to my neck. '' ''"Let the games begin ......"' Category:Fanfiction